The trouble with demons
by Claces Guardian Angel
Summary: Jace gets hurt saving Clary, he now has demon poison running through his veins. He cant hunt or train and with Clary being able to how can his life go on. The only cure that is possible can kill him if he takes one step too much.Will the cure work and can Clary survive hunting on her own, more importantly can Jace. I suck at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is my first fanfiction EVER so please review sooooo this is about jace who has a dream of clary and him trying to prevent it and the consequences it includes clace sizzy (later) and hints of malec cause who doesnt love some malec in there life Cassandra Clare owns all of this but plot**

**Chapter 1**

Jaces POV

We were running down the dank ally me ahead followed by Izzy then Alec and Clary. i had a smirk on my face feeling the excitement of battle, ahead of me i could see a pack of small demons as i motioned Izzy and Alec to sneak behind while Clary and i would take them from the front. as we approached i took on to demons, with my hands full it was hard to keep track of everything but i made sure i always had Clary in my line of vision in case she needed help, which she rarely did.

With a quick duck and a swipe of my blade i killed the first demon. to show off i jumped up and over the second one and landed next to the demon Alec was fighting and stabbed it in the back, when it dropped i looked at him with a glint in my eye and gave him one of my famous Jace smirks and went back to many demons drooped and few ran we were done and grouped up. there were no injuries so bad that we had to rush to get to the institute. i put my arm around Cary and looked at Alec and Izzy and yelled "race you guys to the car!"

i was ahead of everybody else and from what i could tell Alec was in second izzy next and Clary was falling behind. suddenly i heard a scream, a scream i would know any where. it was Clary. i stopped and looked back, one of the demons that ran away had come back and stabbed Clary. izzy threw her blade at it and we ran to Clary who was on the ground bleeding out. when i got to her she was unconscious and paler than her usual pale. i picked her up and wrapped her in my leather jacket and we all ran back to Simon's car.

when we got there he tried to ask what happened but i yelled at him to drive, man he drove. part way to the institute i broke, i laid my head against her and cried no not crying sobbing i was sobbing against her whispering "its ok it will be ok i love you", she never responded to me. i looked up and laid my hand on he heart, her beat was fast but irregular and her breathes were pained and shallow, this was not good. i laid my head back on her and cried.

about a mile from the institute it happened, i couldn't find her irregular heart beat and there was no breath when i put my ear to her heart. i yelled at her to wake up tears streaming down my face. I could hear Izzy sob in the front seat and alec just stared not a word not a tear just staring eyes filled with trapped sorrow. and i well i was gone and i hurt i hurt so bad from my head filled with her memories to my heart filled with still fresh love. even my eyes hurt it hurt to look at her. her pale skin looked translucent now her eyes that were just filled with fire are now dull and half open. even the fire that was her hair seemed to go out.

when we got to the institute Simon got out and ran just ran, Izzy and Alec left to break the news i guess. i got out and sat on the steps with her in my arms. she couldnt be gone she couldnt but i know she was i saw it i saw all of it and felt it i felt her last breath and i heard her last words. if she was gone and i knew it then what is this heart beat i feel next to me...

**Ok guys R&R please im sorry if it takes a while to continue this but i have school and im going to learn to drive but it is prewrtten up to chapter seven right now i just need to edit it and type if up cause its on my ipod.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2guys YAY please review i wont post after this because im busy with the end of the year but summer looks hopeful after the first couple days**

**JAce POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat my hair plastered to my face, dried tears hardened on my face. i sad up frantic my eyes wide, luckily Clary was lying in bed peacefully when i got up. The tank top she was wearing had ridden up revealing her smooth skin of her hip. I smiled to my self and placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled a black shirt and jeans on and walked out to the training room to calm down.

**Clarys POV**

I woke up in Jaces bed, he wasn't there but his side was still warm. as i got up to find him i noticed that my tank top and ridden up _crap i hope he didn't see that_ the thought made me blush. as i headed to the bathroom to wash up i smelled burn food _crap again Izzys cooking _i put a fresh shirt on but kept the shorts i slept with on, then i fought the battle that is my hair. i lost that battle and put it in a messy bun. i headed out grabbing a granola bar and giggling to myself when i heard Alec Complain to Magnus that he got glitter on his gear. when i arrived at the training room jace was destroying a dummy with just his fists. i finished my breakfast an walked up behind jace _wow he must really be training if he hasn't noticed me yet _i tapped him on the shoulder _shouldnt have done that _he grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. "what are you doing? he asked me. well i was fetting your attention now that i have it can you please take your had off my throat. he did just that but this time he placed it on my cheek which made me blush. when he came at me to kiss me he stopped when our foreheads touched and smirked a devilish grin._ crap no not crap SHIT _it was never good we he did that and it wasnt. he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the highest ledge that we use to learn flips off of. that is when he let go ofmy legs so i grabbed on to his neck and he laughed. ass i told him when i got my footing down and smacked him.

HEY YOU LOVE BIRDS GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE A HUNT! Izzy yelled up and him so i quickly pecked his cheek and did two flips down to izzy and we walked ou to get ready leaving jace glaring at me.

**Jaces POV**

we got all in gear and walked out, so where are we going? oh an ally way behind some new club Izzy replied. when we all piled it to the vamps car i took a seat next to clary and held her hand.i always get nervous before a hunt no matter what. when whe arrived at the ally way i got outnext to clary and w... no oh no no shit this isnt just an ally way its the one from my dream


	3. Chapter 3

**alright guys this is chapter 3 and i might get another chapter on later another chapter on today too, every thing belongs to Cassandra Clare **

**Jaces POV**

no no no no no this couldn't be, we aren't at at the ally from my dreams, this isnt where she dies. Clary is standing next to me her small frail looking hand resting on the arm of my leather jacket. i was zoned out in my own world until Alec shoved me and asked what was going on. I looked at clary her eyes pained with concern but bright with hope of battle, man ive trained her well.

With out having any other option i told them my dream and how it felt. I told them how bad it hurt seeing her dying, how it felt holding her cold frail hand, the pain of crying, the hollow emptiness of thinking she was gone,i even told them how i screamed my voice raw yelling her name and it hurt, it hurt seeing them feel bad for me especially clary oh clary. The fire in her eyes had grown as if to prove me wrong be also the pain in her eyes of seeing me like this was unbearable. I walked up to her and held her in my arms resting my head on hers.

**Izzys POV**

After Jace told us his dream i could see how much it had affected him, for once i could see past his mask. there was no cocky egotistical mask over him you could see who he was really who he was, a fragile boy so deeply in love with one girl that she can destroy his whole world in one dream that hasn't even happened. That is who jace was not a cocky ass but a fragile boy with walls around his heart that one girl has finally been able to pierce.

**Clarys POV**

i felt so bad for him he was so sad but no that was just a dream i can fight. after some moments of him hugging me i backed away and looked into his pained but masked eyes. Jace i can fight really you've seen me YOU trained me im ok i promise. i looked back into his eyes they were no longer pained but they were lit with fire. There is no way you are fighting he yelled,but no way jace it was just a dream seriously im ready you know that i yelled back.

**Jaces POV**

she was yelling at me i know but the only thing i could focus was how much the dream was like this right now i was even wearing my favorite leather jacket like my dream. Eventually Clary slapped my arm had and i looke back at her, im sorry clary just please for me i know your ready but do this for the time i done clary was halfway down the ally running toward the pack blade out and _stele_ in her pocket _crap _i ran trying to catchup with her Izzy and Alec on my heels. this wasnt my dream i know that, it was my nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys super busy but now its summer and once i get over the original sleep till 11 and sit all day i can post more but as promised heres chapter 4 Dreams just a dream**

clarys POV

Damn it, i shouldn't have ran to the fight these demons are big. i hid behind a dumpster and waited for the others as i crouched there i was thinking. that dream must have been so real if he opened up to every body. its not much if he opens up to me cause he always does that but to show weakness and pain in front of them, damn it why did i leave him. that thought didnt last that long because jace ran up followed by alec the izzy. we jumped into battle me next to jace side by side how it should be, i wont get hurt we will be ok.

Jace POV

the feeling of clary fighting by my side was pure happiness but with a dark part. she was fghting still but then again she was next to me and i could protect her. there was no way i would ever let her get hurt. we were down to the last demon and he was the leader, i could tell he was skilled it took all of us to fight it. Alec was thrown back by the giant tentacles and Izzy ran to draw an_ iratze _on him. just me and clary, she was fighting well but he was backing her up. suddently she fell against a wall _shit_ i thought and ran to her rescue. i stabbed the demon in the back as he was moving up on clary and he turned around andlooked at me.

damn it in my haste to kill this damn thing i didnt stab it right and i only had one blade left. i ducked and slashed at the creature but it was good. suddenly it was too much it deeply slashed my chest with its claws and i fell. the last thing i saw was the creature turning to dust and i scared clary holding a blade but then the blackness took over.

Clarys POV

no no no i ran over to jace and and picked up his head, he was unconscious. Izzy and alec picked him up by his shoulders and arms and started caring him to the car. i was walking behind him when jace slightly lifted his head, i went over to him and looked at him he stared back at me and mumbled "it okclary you're safe" then he passed back out and went limp.

Jaces POV

my blood was on fire i could feel it and it hurt but some how i had gotten through to talk to clary she ok i know she is and i know that what ever happens to me i will come back for my family but mainly for her.i can feel the fire build up and im scared but i know ill be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys yeah not many followers but i love you all sorry last chapter was short i was rushed at home and i had felt bad for not updating recently so i cut it short so this is a longer chapter i hope like this and please review tips are GREATLY needed **

**Clarys POV**

When we got to the car Alec and Izzy put Jace in the back laying him down, i sat next to him holding his hand, it was cold and with him was relieving yet horrible because i could be with him yet the reason he was here is because of me. i blocked every body out focusing on Jace though i did hear when Simon demanded what happened and Izzy yell just to drive but after that i was all for Jace. I unzipped his leather jacket and cut away the rest of his shirt. there were three claw marks running across his chest , there wasn't as much blood as we thought there was but the blood that was seeping out was dark red almost black

Alec took off his own jacket and handed it to me, i pressed it against his chest but it was soaking through. i had Alec call Magnus so he could meet us at at the institute and to make sure to the infirmary was ready.i looked at Jace again, his breathes were shallow and pained, his usual sun kissed skin was now a palish green color and his golden halo of hair was plastered to his forehead soaked in sweat.

we got to the institute within 5 minutes with simons driving nut Jace wants getting any better, i tied Alec's jacket around jace to limit the bleeding when they brought him in but it didnt do much as he was carried into the infirmary by Alec and Magnus with blood dripping down his chest. once jace was settled and magnus was getting stuff ready Izzy tried to drag me along to her room and i let her. as shie dragged me i caught Magnus's eye, as i looked into his eyes. They were pained not with the pain of watching your friends grow old without you, not the pain of knowing the one your love will leave you, but with the pain of knowing too much and that scared me.

the last thing i saw before Izzy dragged me around the corner was Magnus give Alec a sad look and a peck on the cheek, then i was gone.

back in Izzys room i just sat there as izzy did what she does when avoiding stuff. talk. she was going on and on about simon but i was only half listening.

**jaces POV**

i could feel the fire building up inside me and it hurt, like my blood was fire and it was coursing through me. i didnt know where i was but i did know that i was being poked and prodded not gently like the person who was hold my hand what felt like hours ago but rough and thorough. i didnt know who i was thinking, not an image of a name popped up in my head when i thought about the person that was holding my hand, just a feeling. I felt safe and calm and the fire that burned through me didnt hurt as much when they held my hand. Yet when the let go i felt as iff i was falling, falling into i pit and that's how i feel now.

Even though i dont know who it was holding my hand i knew i was going to come back, for them. Because if anyone can make feel that just by touch i need them back. i wont only come back for them but for my family.

**Clarys POV**

I dont know how long i was in Izzys room but eventually i laid down in her bed and rested my head. She had shut up by now and just sat at the end of the bed, thats when i got up and sat by her. i took her hand and we stayed like this for sometime until izzy told me she was going to meet simon.

when she left i let to but i was just wandering as i was walking along the halls to kicked something soft and fluffy then i heard a loud screech _crap church!_ i picked him up in apology and started petting him. I sat down at the nearest table and absentmindedly scratched behind his ears. i started thinking, if this is what jace felt in his dream no wonder he wanted me to not fight. this was my fault i know it was i should have known my surroundings, if he never waked up, if he.. if.. no i couldnt even tink of that it hurt._ calm down clary happy thoughts, think of good memories _

_We had just gotten home from Idris after Valentine was defeated and Jace and i were happier than ever. one day he took me by the hand and brought me to central park. once we got there he blindfolded me and led me into the woods, after a short walk we stopped and he took the blindfold off. In front of me was a small picnic basket on an old plaid blanket, on the picnic basket there was a small black box with a bow on it. But that wasnt all, around the whole thing was rose petals. that day we sat therefor hours most of the time just being with each other and smiling contently. Inside that box was a small __necklace with the word "love" on it._

I hadnt realized i was crying but when i did i knew it wasnt from sadness or pain but of happiness. suddenly Magnus walked in and church jumped up to go beg love from someone else. I looked up and magnus and he sat beside me brushing some hair out of my face, i put my hair up after that cause it was getting messed up. Once i looked up at Magnus, his eyes showed little light and lots of pain but right now that didnt mater cause he started talking.

Look clary right now jace is alive and stable but i dont know how long he will be asleep. Jace right now has demon poison coursing through his his blood and right now there is now way i know of to get the poison out but right now he should be fine if he just rests. Magnus took my hand, hey clary he will be ok, he kissed my cheek and walked out.

i dont known how long i sat there but suddenly i could hear Maryse yelling for Magnus, this had to be bad. i was frantic who knew how bad this could be. i got up and started to run to the infirmary following the sound of Maryse yelling. When i got there the doors were shut, i wiped my eyes and made sure my hair was pulled back out of my face and stepped in. when i got in there i was still sniffling and partly crying, i looked up and everyone was crowded around the infirmary bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello yeah lots of updates im just super bored and lazy so any way my gift to you is two chapters in a day because tomorrow im going to die for CoHF and im saying dorry for this cliff hanger so uh thank you all love you blah blah blah i only own the plot and clace**

**_what i dont own clace no i have to im their guardian angel how cant i own them seriously im their biggest shipper I DRIVE THIS SHIP. _**** ok fine here just the plot then BUT I WANT CLACE**

**Clarys POV**

I walked in the infirmary still sniffling and partly crying when every one crowding around Jace looked at me, but they werent crying i mean they had dried tears but no fresh ones, they were smiling. i looked at jace, he was propped up too weak to hold him self up but his eyes were open and as soon as he saw me they brightened and that signature jace smirk was plastered on his face. I didnt know whether to cry laugh or just stand there so i just smiled and half jogged to him. When i got to him i stood at the edge of his bed softly smiling, i didnt want to hurt him so i kept my hands on the bed. He looked weak and he must have been, but he gently lifted his hand and carefully placed it on my cheek _like HE was going to hurt ME. _

Even though every one was around us Jace pulled my face to his like he had all the strength in the world and kissed me. He kissed me gently but roughly as if he had been waiting forever. after a few moments like this Robert loudly cleared his throat and i blushed deeply, I started to move my head back when jace grabbed my ponytail holder and took it out letting my hair fall around my face.

**Jaces POV**

All at once the blackness lifted as did most of the pain, i was in the infirmary propped up with my family around me, suddenly Maryse was yelling for Magnus, quickly Magnus was there talking to me _where is clary, shut up magnus, was izzy crying._ was all i could think of. Suddenly i heard the doors creak and everyone turned their heads. There was clary, clothes rumpled eyes red and puffy. once i saw her i sat up a little strait-er and smirked at her _even at her worst she is the most beautiful angel i had ever seen and ive seen and actual angel._ When she saw me she looked surprised and scared at the same time, she walked over to me and smiled softly, her hands at her side. Even though i had just woken up and was incredibly weak seeing her gave me the strength to move, though it was had i placed my hand upon her cheek gently and wiped a tear from her face. being able to see that she was ok and being able to touch her gave me enough power to bring her lips to mine and kiss her gently, i could taste the saltines of her tears on her lips. It was all ended too soon when my adopted father cleared his throat, clary blushed and started to move away when i grabbed the band holding her hair and took it out letting a fiery red curtain of hair surround her pale freckled eyes.

after the standard questions of health and me never letting go of Clarys hand Magnus asked everyone to leave so he could talk to me. There was no protest from anybody not even clary, except i kept her hand and pulled her to me when mostly every one was out the door. she leaned over me, her long red hair making a curtain for us. I pulled her down to me and slowly kissed her, at that moment izzy walked back in and yelled something about a PDA, i mebtally flipped her off and whispered i love you to clary. i watched her as she left, her hips unintentionally swaying as she walked.

"wow i never thought that gush would end" Magnus joked as he walked over and pulled a chair up to where i was. ah shut up, do i even have to mention Alec. i was joking but his face suddenly turned serious as the door was shut. Jace this is important and you cant talk at all while i say this ok. i grumbled and agreed .Magnus looked at me seriously and started talking.

"look when you usually get demon poison in your bloodstream its not sever and an average warlock can remove since you were scratched on the chest and over the heart it was spread through your body faster and the distance you were at let it set in longer. This is not the worst part, normal demon poison can be removed with some treatments but the demon you fought was a greater demon, it was amazing you killed it but also this greater demon was an elder greater demon and its poison is very complicated. this poison burns your blood, the more it moves the more it burns. your blood will regenerate yes but if you move too much or do too much it can kill you. you will die of blood loss without a wound. jace im sorry but there is no record of treatment for this and i will look through the records but right now there is nothing we can do"

what are you saying, i growled

Magnus looked up at me. Jace im sorry but you can no longer be a shadow hunter until your cured.

**LOVE MEH MY PEOPLE**** yeah im saying this because right now you hate me but i promise to have an update asap buuuuuuuuut CoHF is out tomorrow so im sorry but that takes priority and ill let you sit and stir in this lovely cliff hanger sorry i love you**


	7. Chapter 7

**yep so CoHF isnt on itunes at the moment after i preordered it like 4 times so i type and uh dont you guys jest love me right now!**

**_Jace: no i hate you_**

**me: shut up you love me**

**Clary: no i hate you too**

**me:no you dont**

**Jaces POV**

I was shocked, there is no way this could happen, shadow hunting was my life well Clary was my life BUT then hunting. oh no Clary how will i tell her that i can no longer train her let alone fight and protect her. I lift my head when Magnus closes the door behind him, im guessing he was telling everyone else because i could hear the cries of angst. I heard footsteps walking away and up the stairs, heavy and slow, it wasnt her she was still there.

laid my head down on the pillows and took a deep breath _by the angel what did i do to ever deserve this._ There were soft footsteps on the wood floor,"im not asleep you can actually walk red" i spoke up. "sorry" she said "if you were asleep i wouldnt want to wake you up, you need rest". I smiled at this and then replied with my characteristic smirk "dont worry Clare you know i can only sleep with you". She blushed slightly and sat in the chair next to my bed _damn girl take a hint _.

"Clary come here" i grumbled, "do you need anything jace we have some water here but if you need some food or anything i can go get it, or should i get magnus, oh are you in pain cause Magnus is just with ALec i can go get him" I laugh slightly _ow!_ stop rambling Clary i was just gonna say come sit with me. "oh" she blushed, i moved over and pulled clary next to me, with her laying beside me i felt better but even just moving that much tired me.

"Are you ok Jace you look hurt". Clary i have demon poison that burns my blood every time i move coursing through me, yes im hurt but yes i am ok, i just wanted you next to me. She smiled and kissed my fore head, go to sleep Jace. I laid on the bed Clary against me, my chin resting on the top of her head, my arms wrapped around her. That is how i fell asleep.

_Darkness i cant see anything around me, im falling. suddenly im in the infirmary, people crowded around a random bed.i get up and walk to that bed. the people parted and on the bed was clary, so frail, a bandage around her middle blood seeping through.i took her hand and turned around. everyone was gone, i focused on clary again, ishe was awake now. she starts mumbling something i cant hear so i move mumbling the words "you werent here to save me" there were tears in my eyes when i looked back at her. There was a thin line of blood coming from her mouth and she was no longer breathing. i screamed.  
_

**Clarys POV**

I woke up to jaces arms squeezing me tighter than normal and he was screaming. i wiggled out from his arms and started shaking him. "jace wake up its a dream,jace come on im right here" he was crying when his eyes suddenly were ope, wide and scared filled with worry mixed with pain. He sat up sweat covering his face and chest,i took his hand which he used to pull me in and hug me. it wasnt just a normal hug it was protective and filled with relief, he layed his cheek on the top of my head. i pulled back and got off the infirmary bed, jace should i go get magnus to check on you, maybe he can give you something to help you sleep. he shook his head "just dont leave me clary please i cant go back to sleep now im up just can you sit with me. "hold on jace im going to go get something" i quickly left and headed to jaces room, i grabbed him a clean shirt and his copy of _Little Women. _

When i got back to the infirmary jace had moved over to the left side of the bed for me. i threw the shirt at him "here your shirt is covered in blood and sweat so i brought you something to change into". he smirked at me " Clary Clary Clary you know you dont have to make an excuse to see me shirtless, id do it for you anyway". Jace why you havent been killed by Izzy or Alec yet ill never know. he changed in to shirt and i handed him the book, here have this if you get bored. "i thought i had you if i got bored" jace smirked. This time i really did smack him.

I got into the bed by him and held his hand as he started to read aloud to me.i rested my head on his shoulder when Maryse walked in. Quickly i sat up strait but i didnt let go of jaces hand as Maryse looked at us. jace squeezed my hand tighter. Clary can i speak with you outside, maryse said bluntly. "uhh sure" i said. i let go of Jaces and kissed his cheek as i got off the bed and followed maryse out.

Yes? i asked, she looked at me neutral, Magnus found something.

**ok guys i will most likely post another chapter today so dont worry**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**guys i am sorry for not posting at all ive had family stuff but this here is my promise to get one chapter maybe 2 on today and ill have more later and i know how you love cliffhangers so give me some time and it will be up also if there are any ideas to bring in characters how and if you just think something would be cool review and i may give you a shout out if i use it**


	9. Chapter 9

**yep guys here it is as promised also i petition to take over Clace and as their angel i believe to watch over them and kill with a slow death and clabastion shipper.**

**Clarys POV**

I look at her wide eyed, waiting for her to go on. Maryse looked and me softly and took a deep breath "its not much but he looked in an old record book, this has happened once, to an shadowhunter long ago before Tessa could remember. What Magnus could do is not at all a solution but it could by us some time. I dont know exactly how he does it but he will take Jace every other day and remove some blood and poison. the bad thing is Jace will be on bed rest for two more weeks and he can not in anyway exert himself, no training running limited walking and overall no hunting."

This was amazing, Jace. oh i cant wait to tell he would survive."

"Clary?" Maryse woke me from my thoughts

"yes" I questioned

"Please restrain yourself from you uh _urges_ he is in very critical condition."

This comment had me slightly blushing. "Maryse nothings happening i promise, I had just brought him a fresh shirt and a book." this seemed to please her because she walked away

I decided to clean myself up before i went in to see Jace and tell him what Magnus had found. I went to my room and inspected myself. My hair was slightly tangled and wild, my eyes were still red and only slightly puffy from yesterday and i had some old clothes on, nothing a brush and some clothes couldn't fix.

I threw on i fresh pair of white-washed jeans and a black tank complete with black combat boots Izzy gave me. After i got the east part of clothes came the battle, my hair. After two different types of brushes my hair was tamed enough i could put it in one long braid down my back. Finally i was presentable and i made way down to the infirmary but as i went i started thinking.

_Jace may be able to survive this but if Magnus couldn't a permanent cure Jace will survive but he could never really live. without hunting in his life how could he live. Jace is not the person to sit back and wait as we go hunting hell he doesn't like me to go hunting even when he comes with us. Damn Magnus have better find a cure for every ones sake. _

**Jaces POV**

It had been a while when when Clary walked in, i was sitting there looking through my book when she walked in.

She was wearing a black tank that perfectly contrasted against he skin and jeans that accented her hips nicely. Lastly her hair was brushed and in one long braid down her back. She looked so good right there. Even her eyes that were dull just 15 minutes ago had a spark in them that I have been waiting to see because that spark meant there was hope.

Clary walked up to me and i took her hand,"what is it Clare? what did Maryse find?". She looked at me eyes filled with hope but there is hidden worry behind them that only someone who loved her could notice

After some quiet moments I took her hand and she spoke.

"magnusfoundsomethingtohelpyoubutitsnotpermenantandyoustillcanthuntandiknowhuntingisyourlifeandifyoucanthuntthenyouwouldhavetostayhereasigoandidontwanttodothattoyou." she took a deep breath

I chuckled lightly at her and squeezed her hand, hey its ok now take a breath and tell me again what Maryse said.

Clary looked at me and smiled tightly. " Magnus found some thing to help you but it is not permanent and you still couldn't hunt and i know hunting is your life and if you cant hunt then you would have to stay at the institute as i go out hunting and i don't want to do that to you." she looked so sad

I pulled Clary to me and kissed her forehead. "hey its OK I will be fine, you know why? Because hunting is all my life anymore, you are, and Clary if i can be here with you the that's all i need in life and as for you going out you're right i don't like that hell i hate it but when it comes up we can talk and work together.

I moved over on my infirmary bed and sat her by me, never letting her hand go. She laid her other hand on mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I used my hand and brushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her cheek. With that she slowly drifted off to sleep and i laid my head against her.

**OK guys i gift you with a happy ending but never get use to it i like my cliff hangers but i love my Clace so much that i gift them**

**Clary: we talked about this you dont own us**

**Me: but i love you guy and would never hurt you**

_Jace: are you serious no you are hurting me _

**Me: no i didnt you just have to wait!**

**Clary: You ma'am are evil**

**Me: I pride myself on that**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys yeah getting an early start today so review are loved and i read my early chapters and i must say you guys are right my writing style sucked so i will do better promise.**

**Jaces POV**

I woke up to the infirmary door opening, it was Alec. I motioned for him to keep it down because Clary was still beside me asleep. " Magnus will be here in about 15 minutes" he whispered and crept out.

I took a deep breath and looked at Clary, she was still asleep next to me. Her hair was framed around her like a fiery halo, her small frail figure was curled into me. With one arm over me and one under her she was so peaceful there. Even her face that had been so tense with worry was now relaxed and peaceful, and i have to wake her up.

I turned myself over to face her and whispered in her ear," Clary baby it time to get up". she moaned and turned over away from me. I kept trying to wake her but that girl can sleep through anything. When i heard Maryse yell 5 more minutes to me i figured i had to wake her up any way possible.

There was half a glass of water by my bed that i grabbed. Slowly i tilted it until a couple drops landed on her face and her eyes shoot open. "damn it Jace why the hell did you do that" i chuckled at her as she scolded me.

"Maryse said Magnus would be here in 5 minutes and i started trying to get you up 10 minutes ago"

"What you couldn't have woke me up nicer!" she shot back

"Like this" i smirked at her and gently kissed her.

When I pulled back she had a slight blush,"that'll do perfectly" she smiled and moved closer to me

I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, resting my cheek on the top of her head i whispered "ill be OK trust me"

" Well i hate to break up this touching moment but everybody's favorite sparkly warlock is here" Magnus yelled as he sauntered in. He was wearing bright green skinny jeans and a sparkly red shirt. His hair was spiked up with blue tips and as always covered in glitter.

Clary giggled at him and jumped off my infirmary bed. She placed a kiss on my cheek and walked out.

" Alright let get strait to the point" Magnus said " I lied there is no temporary cure but what we are doing may cure you completely"..

**( i felt like ending it there because that'd be a great cliff hanger but it was too short. now read on lovely's.)**

"WHAT" I sputtered out, surprised "why did you lie to Maryse!"

"Because if i told her what we were doing and how dangerous it really was then she would never let me get near you"

"So what am i doing that is so bad" _This cant be good because if its bad on Magnus' standards then its really bad_

" What we are going to do is make you work and the poison will burn through your blood yes but it will also burn itself. But this is bad because we need to monitor you if you exert yourself too much then you could easily die" he said frankly

"but wont they find out if im in the training because Clary said I'm banned from there she said that its too 'tempting'"

Magnus looked at me like I was dumb "we are doing it in here idiot, you are no where near safe enough to train. Just get out of bed and we will start"

I got up but as soon as i did i had to brace myself on the bed because my vision went blurry and my knees went weak.

"Alright hot stuff get over here we need to move"

I smirked up at him " I prefer sexy stuff and only Clary can call me that" i walked over to him anyway but it was slow and hard. Once i got to him i was out of breath and my legs were heavy,but i was a Shadowhunter this is what I do.

"Good now walk to the end of the room and back" Magnus sounded bored but there was a hint of concerned laced in.

I started walking focusing on my breathing like i was trained but it was hard my legs were on fire, my arms were heavy and I was light headed. And i was only to the end of the room. I still had go back.

" lets go Goldie locks you still have to get back to me" He taunted me

This gave me motivation. I turned around and started towards him, I stopped thinking about my breathing and started thinks of clary and it worked as a good distraction until i made it halfway to Magnus and dropped, i couldn't move and was in a cold sweat.

The last thing i heard was the infirmary door opening and Clary yelling my name as Alec held her back from me.

**there we go that serves as a nice cliff hanger you know i love being evil but i still feel bad about my clace (yes yes not MY clace is Cassandra clares but i still love them)**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys i know this one isnt super popular so idk how long i will keep it going but i also dont have ideas for a new one either **

**Clarys POV**

I heard a loud thump when I was waiting for Magnus to finish up with Jace. I was so scared when i was waiting because Maryse said that we didnt even know if it would work so as soon as I heard a crash i ran into the infirmary.

Jace was lying on the floor his eyes were glazed but looking at me. I tried to run to him but a pair of gentle but powerful pair of hands were holding me back. I looked back at who it was and it was Alec. "let go of me!" I yelled at him " Cant you see Jace is hurt".

Alec pulled me back and turned me around "look at me Clary. Look at me"

I turned towards him' and glared.

"look Clary I know Jace seems hurt but hes fine I promise Magnus will do every thing he can. But for him to do that you have to let him be" Alec tried to pull me back but i twisted and he released my hands.

I went over to Jace, Magnus was there trying to wake him up. I sat next to Jace and took his head in my lap, brushing blonde hair from his forehead, I placed my lips on his head and took his hand.

I looked up at Magnus finally and calmly asked "please tell me what happened to him, please I just want to help" my eyes pleaded with him until he finally sighed.

"Clary you cant know because what we are doing is dangerous, I cant tell you. Right now all I can tell you is we need to get Jace back to his bed and i need to draw some blood. Can you help me with that at least for now". Magnus motioned for Alec to come help him, as we lifted Jace into his bed his eyes started to twitch.

Once we got him there Alec left right away and Magnus put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder and walked out leaving me with Jace who was now squirming uncomfortably in his bed.

**Jaces POV**

_This time i wasn't falling and it wasn't dark instead i was in a room of fire, burning brightly there was no smoke just heat but no fire was touching me it was like there was a bubble around me. The fire around me licked up like it was going to burn me but it never touched me. In the distance the fire had parted and coming towards me was a figure small and proud. The fire didnt touch her either but more of listened to her like she controlled it to to wrap around her in away that was so intimidating that just by seeing her you had fire. Who was this girl who controlled fire and how did i fit in?_

Suddenly I was away in the infirmary bed again but this time no one was beside me. No Clary to calm me, I needed her, she was my rock and with out her beside me now or when ever I was lost.

I swung my legs off my bed willing them to hold me up. They did but as i made my way out I stopped at beds and rested. I made my way out and looked at the time it was 1:37 am and no one was up.

After many breaks I finally was able to make it to the stair case where i practically crawled up to get to my floor.

When i got up the stairs i heard the quiet paws of Church padding up to me.

"Go away" i whispered out to him. He seemed to understand this because he walked but not before pawing at my bedroom door. I scooted him away and with a pained breath in I opened my door and flipped the light on.

Clary was asleep in my bed clutching my pillow to her petite frame. Seeing her asleep in my bed, safe was comforting and knowing that she was there waiting for me was bliss.

Slowly i peeled of my sweat covered shirt and old jeans, i put on a new pair of boxers and turned the light out. I walked over to my bed and laid by her.

I pulled her close to me and let a deep breath out because i could finally rest

With my arms around Clary and her head on my chest I drifted of to sleep and dreamed, i dreamed of the fire and the girl so small but proud and strong that controlled the fire.

**yeah sorry guys its short ive been having computer problems but here it is also im feeling extra loving of my clace so happy ending but not at all **


	12. Chapter 12

**guys this is going to be a very small filler because i have no ideas so this will be very fluffy and cute**

**Clarys POV**

I woke to a muscled arm around me and me against what felt like a wall but was warm and comforting _I could stay here all day with Jace, safe and warm, WAIT JACE HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE INFIRMARY HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE! _I sat upright and there was Jace fast asleep, I poke him in the chest and hissed " Jace what the hell are you doing here you need to be in the infirmary" he rolled over on his back and through slit eyes and a smirk looked up at me and said "bout time you got up I've been up for a while"

I hit him in the chest but that just caused him to grab my hand and bring it to his lips.

"My dear why would you do such a thing" he purred to me.

"What ever I'm going to go get Magnus we need to get you back" I scolded him then took my hand from his grasp and did what i could to do a dramatic exit, I dont believe it worked because it just caused Jace to laugh.

I made my way to to Alec's room and knocked just to see if he was there , Alec opened up in the middle of putting a shirt on. "What is it Clary?" he yawned in the process. " Hey Alec is Magnus in there"

" No uh why woul..." he was interrupted when Magnus walked over in lime green boxers.

" Hello dear what do you need?" Alec blushed and i turned away.

After Magnus threw on a shirt and red jeans he walked out into the hall with me.

"What is it dear, now that im ready i get the feeling you need me"

" uh yeah Jace somehow made it up to his room with me and we need to bring him back to the infirmary, also he acts fine but it feels like he has a fever.

Magnus "tsk'ed" at Jace as we made it to his room.

I walked into the room " Hey Jace I brought Magnus to help me get you down here, Jace? Jace are you awake?" He was lying in his bed but he didnt respond he looked asleep.

I sat on the bed next so him, whispering his name when he looked up at me with golden lion eyes. "hey Clare its ok i just need to sleep some" I motioned for Magnus to come and check on him but by the time he was there Jace had fallen asleep again.

"Magnus what now, we cant leave him here but hes too heavy to bring down. Why is Jace so tired will he be OK."

Magnus looked over at Jace and looked back at me " Clary hun he needs to stay here and i think by coming all the way up here to you he needed to sleep so just leave him be and come with me i think i need to tell you whats going on".

I placed a kiss on his head and walked out with Magnus.

He told me how he was going to work Jace and burn the poison and blood but i hardly paid attention because inside Jace's room he was tossing and turning.

I walked back into his room and sat next to Jace. His sheets were tangled and he was groaning in his sleep but as soon took his hand and cooed to him he calmed down but he was still twitching and sweating in his sleep. What ever he was dreaming about wasn't good so i laid by him and brushed the hair out of his face. I took his hand and proceeded to fall asleep next to him.

**0k guys a cute fluffy filler but i think im going to take a small hiatus on writing this because i have writers block and stuff so yeah i think what ill do is a series of one shots. anyway take this gift of fluff because im taking a break from this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**guys super super sorry for not updatig but i finally got an idea... this will be a short chapter but this might get the ball rolling hope for the best!**

**Clarys POV**

It has been two weeks of this. Every day me being forced to watch Jace run and collapse in pain always on the verge of tear looking at me.

I knew it hurt him so it hurt me after 10 days i stopped going to the Institute it was too painful because as soon as Jace woke up they would feed him some big meal (not cooked by izzy) then they made him sleep more and he was back to running.

He is up to being able to run for 5 minutes without collapsing. I feel bad not going and as Izzy tells me he doesnt last as long but I cant see him in pain.

Ive been in my home well really my room for 5 days now my mom always tries to come in but i can never bring my self to get up. All i can think about is how Jace is there hurting.

My phone starts to buzz on my table, I groan and roll over. Its Izzy i didnt give her a chance to talk before i answered_  
_

"what Izzy cant you tell i dont want to be there with all the pain you know i cant handle seeing him in pain" Izzy cut me off she sounded like she was crying "Clary get your ass over here clary" with that she hung up.

Quickly I threw on Jaces Jacket and flip flops running out the door. Luke was there and i ran strait into him "Hey clary is everything ok" I'm pretty sure i had tears in my eyes and i just passed him and ran to the institute.

When I got there Izzy opened the door with a tear streaked face led me into the institute. "He's in the infirmary, Clary im sorry he hasnt woken up for a day and hes been saying your name off and on so I thought maybe he could feel you here and comeback to you. Clary your our last chance just go in there and talk or something please clary" Izzy never begged so i knew this was serious. With a deep breath i opened the doors to an dying jace

**again guys supper sorry this isshort but i need to get the ball rolling and start on this story again so here it is **


	14. Chapter 14

**ok guys sorry this has taken so long, i do have other stories that i am writing and to be honest i think im going to delete this story, sorry but i just have cornered myself to where i cant go anywhere to find an ending thats just as good**


End file.
